Atsumi Uchiha
Atsumi Uchiha (Uchiha Atsumi) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a direct decendant of the Hyūga clan. During the Uchiha Clan Massacre, her parents had agreed to Itachi Uchiha's mission on the condition that he takes care of their daughter and bring her with him wherever he may go. Atsumi grew up under the care of Itachi alongside the Akatsuki and eventually becomes affiliated with the organization. She returned to Konoha at the age of 16 under the alias Atsumi Hyūga, adopting her mother’s maiden name and is assigned as a temporary captain of Team 7. Background Atsumi is the daughter of Mitsuki Uchiha (neé Hyūga) and Izuna Uchiha. She was born a few days after the birth of Sasuke Uchiha who grew up with her as her best friend and companion. Though the same age, Atsumi was a natural at shinobi arts and was a level higher than him which multiplied the expectations of the clan members and villagers towards Sasuke. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop them from being close friends and they would train together every time his brother, Itachi, would be too busy to train with them. She bore a close relationship with both brothers since she regarded Sasuke as a companion and Itachi as a brother-figure with whom she was inspired to work hard. Atsumi was always seen as a prodigy next to Itachi Uchiha due to her accomplishments at a young age. She graduated from the ninja academy at the age of 7 and mastered her sharingan at the age of 8. Atsumi’s accomplishments were a source of great pride for her family, her father viewing her as proof of the Uchiha's future prosperity alongside Itachi. Though these accomplishments were shortlived since the Uchiha Clan Massacre had happened a few months after. During this dark period, Atsumi’s parents had agreed to not resist Itachi as he was to kill them on one condition : that he took care of their daughter. Atsumi saw her parents die right before her eyes right after her mother had explained to her to always stay near Itachi and trust him no matter what she sees after that moment. This incident had resulted in the awakening of her Mangekyõ Sharingan. Though horrified by what Itachi had done, she did not say a word and obediently followed him, not asking for an explanation until they left Konoha as she saw Itachi cry as he slaughtered his own family. Atsumi, now one of the lone survivors of the Uchiha clan travelled alongside Itachi, leaving Konoha behind since Sasuke was the only one that could be left unharmed because Danzō Shimura considered Atsumi a threat to the village that would grow up to seek vengance. Itachi left the village publically as a traitor with Atsumi who was considered dead and the knowledge of her survival only known to a few higher ranked shinobi as well as her mother’s clan. Atsumi joined the Akatsuki alongside Itachi and grew up on the run posing as a criminal while secretly acting as a vessel to send information to Konoha about the Akatsuki’s whereabouts as well as keeping tabs on Sasuke from time to time. Although she was a part of the Akatsuki, Itach didn’t want her to be involved too deeply since he didn’t want her to be recognised as a criminal. Therefore, she only worked behind the scenes and would often wear a mask to hide her face and identity. At some point, Atsumi had joined the Chūnin exams under an alias and was promoted to a chūnin and then a jõnin at the age of 14 when she requested to be promoted. Even though she left Konoha, she is not classed as a missing-nin and is officially regarded as a ninja on an S-rank mission since she did not leave the village willingly. At the age of 16, she returned to Konoha under the name Atsumi Hyūga, adopting her mother’s maiden name who is the daughter of the Hyūga Elder. Her existence was well informed to the entire clan and she was temporarily appointed to lead Team 7 on several missions by Kakashi (who was injured during a mission) after viewing Naruto and Sakura fight her and get defeated in seconds due to a misunderstanding that she was a rogue ninja since her forehead protector was slashed. Her impressive use of genjutsu and byakugan made her automatically recognizable to Kakashi since she was known to most high ranked shinobi. Through the years of Itachi’s deprecating health, she made frequent trips to see him near the Akatsuki hideouts as well as visiting Sasuke after revealing her identity during a fight against Orochimaru. This left her newfound friends wondering about her identity especially Naruto and Sakura as they seemed to be close friends but didn’t know much about her history. Their suspicions only grew worse after watching her walk around the compound where her clan used to live and breaking down in front of her own house. They decided to check her belongings while she was hospitalised after a mission and required a few things from home in which they found a necklace with the Uchiha crest and a picture of her and Sasuke when they were children only to be caught by Neji and Hinata. They were then told by the latter to go and ask her about it themselves since they had earned her trust which is when she finally revealed her true identity removing the forehead protector that hid her right eye to reveal her sharingan and reverting both of her eyes to the same red colour. During the battle against Pain and the rest of the Akatsuki, Atsumi announced herself as “Atsumi Uchiha” letting the whole village know who she was while releasing her special jutsu using both of her kekkei genkai. Personality Atsumi was a happy and playful child, eager to please. She was known as the sunshine of the clan as she always tried to make everyone smile and never stopped smiling herself. She would often pick flowers and hand them to people she met along the way back home or bring food for her friends after a long day of training from home so that they wouldn’t enter their home with a tired look on their face. Her bright attitude however, changed after the massacre. Although she understood the importance of the mission given to Itachi, she could never completely grasp the situation she was in. Her attitude became aloof and quiet in general. Her situation made her behave more mature than her age as she took care of her “brother”, Itachi, who was sick while carrying out missions for Konoha. Even though she is generally a quiet and serious person now by nature, she is very friendly and tries to make people feel comfortable around her. She tried her best to maintain normal conversations with Itachi, trying to wipe off his loneliness. She makes friends easily and is loved by everyone in the village as she is very respectful. Atsumi at times can also be very playful and unserious to reduce the tension between the Akatsuki members or to cheer Itachi up and make him feel happy. She used to be called a chameleon by Deidara due to her changing attitude at times which made the other members wonder what was her true personality. However, this personality of hers is just a sign of her acceptance towards her situation and a way for her to heal herself and avoid becoming emotionless as well as bring some emotion into Itachi. Although Konoha is one of her priorities, she deems her clan as her number one priority as she is very loyal to her clan. Her loyalty to her clan can be seen when she openly threatens the Fifth Hokage along with the Village Elders to destroy the entire village by revealing all its secrets to enemies if they were to try to harm Sasuke or send anyone after her when she goes to visit him since the protection of her only clan member and friend is her biggest priority. She also does not take part in any mission concerning Sasuke (whether it is to bring him back or hurt him) and is the first person who stands in the way of anyone that tries to get close as she sees it as her duty to protect him as a friend, companion and a person she shares special feelings for. In return, Sasuke does the same for her as he always protects her with his life whenever they meet and are attacked. Atsumi is also a very hard working person who never stops training to keep up with Itachi. She worked hard as a child to master the shinobi arts and she keeps working hard to master new techniques every single day. She also has a dry sense of humor which she displays frequently especially after returning back to Konoha. Appearance Atsumi originally has onyx eyes like the rest of the clan. The only difference is that her left eye is white like her mother’s eyes because of her byakugan. However, she can change the eye colour of the eye from white to onyx like her right eye when her byakugan is deactivated. She has jet-black hip-length hair which she ties in a high ponytail with her bangs falling over her forehead protector to frame her face. Her forehead protector was slashed during a fight and does not symbolise her severed ties with Konoha. When Lady Tsunade had offered to get her a new one, she refused since it symbolised how far she had come after the massacre. Her clothes consist of a white shirt and a black, long, high collared jacket with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around her ankles and wrists along with black sandals and black tight trousers and a katana attached to her hip. She also wears a small necklace with a locket in the shape of the Uchiha clan symbol. On her right ring finger, she wears Itachi’s red Akatsuki ring while on her left ring finger, she wears her own violet Akatsuki ring. Abilities Even within the Uchiha clan, Atsumi was a ninja of prodigious talent, rising rapidly through the ninja ranks. She was highly proficient in all three main ninja skill sets and gained praise from allies and foes alike. She would often restrain herself during a fight but still have her opponents out of breath pushing their limits against her such. Orochimaru, a sannin, had openly admitted to facing difficulties in defeating her stating that her strength surpassed his own. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Uchiha, Atsumi's chakra is naturally strong which doubled with her high level of stamina. Her chakra control is refined, as she is able to perform her techniques with one-handed seals. She is also very skilled in taijutsu using it often while using her Byakugan. Her hand-to-hand combat moves are skilled and refined enough to take on 5 experienced ninjas at the same time. Ninjutsu Atsumi learned how to summon crows as well as a giant eagle. She summons them as a part of her genjutsu or to fly at times as well as call forth the birds in flocks to distract opponents or use them as clones of herself. Atsumi has also mastered the shadow clone jutsu although not as strong as Naruto’s, she is able to use the skilfully in combat. Bukijutsu As an Uchiha, Atsumi is trained with a variety of different ninja tools. When she was a child, she often practiced using a bow and arrow with her father, a practice that later becomes useful for her Susanoo. She is also skilled at shurikenjutsu, allowing her to throw shuriken and kunai with precision. Atsumi could perfectly hit an intricate set of eight targets, one of which was hidden in a blind spot, by accurately deflecting his projectile off another one to redirect both projectiles' path in mid-air; a trick she learnt from Itachi. As for complicated or moving targets, Atsumi can guide shuriken to their mark using either wire strings or deflecting them off each other. She often coats her shuriken and kunai with fire or lightning to double the damage done. Her area of expertise however is using a sword, more specifically a katana which is her primary weapon in battle. Nature Transformation Atsumi can use all basic nature transformations except for Wind release. As an Uchiha, she has a natural affinity towards Fire release, mastering the clan’s Great Fireball Technique at a very young age. She would often coat shuriken with fire or lightning to increase their offensive capacities. She was a skilled Water Release user, able to perform the Water Dragon Bullet Technique without an already existing water source as well as shape existing water into tendrils to strike her opponents from behind. Atsumi is also able to use Storm Release, Yin Release, Yang Release and Yin-Yang Release. Genjustsu Having trained with Itachi, Atsumi specialises in genjutsu typically performed with her Sharingan. Her illusions, which often involved eagles, are initiated after only the briefest moment of eye contact. Her illusions are deemed so seamless that even targets that knew to expect genjutsu might not immediately realise that they'd fallen prey to her. If opponents tried to avoid eye contact, Atsumi can cast genjutsu by merely pointing at them. In addition to basic illusions, Atsumi is able to use genjutsu to share information or psychologically disable opponents, allowing her to end fights before they even began. As for opponents that were skilled in genjutsu, she would use the Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change to turn their own genjutsu against them. She has a strong visual prowess causing her to see through genjutsu cast by the likes of Itachi Uchiha, a ninja extremely skilled in genjutsu, and use it against them. Dõjutsu Atsumi first awakened her Sharingan when she was 7 years old though it was only awakened in her right eye and mastered it by the age of 8 which is when she awakened her Sharingan in both eyes. With the Sharingan, Atsumi can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement she sees, track fast-moving objects and predict opponents' movement to a degree. She can also perform Genjutsu: Sharingan which she uses to such broad purposes as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out or placing them under his control. She can use her Sharingan to relay information to others or enter their subconscious, which in the case of jinchūriki allows her to suppress their tailed beasts. With her Sharingan, she can perform both Izanagi and Izanami, the ultimate dõjutsu of the Uchiha clan. Mangekyō Sharingan Atsumi awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan the night of the Uchiha Clan Downfall when she sees her parents slaughtered right before her eyes. She was warned before using her Mangekyō that using it deteriorates the user's eyesight as she observes Itachi’s deteriorating eyesight and the fact that he was nearly blind towards his death. However, her Byakugan plays in important role in preventing that from happening since it enhances her vision and she only used her Mangekyõ with her right eye when she first obtained it. Atsumi awoke Moonreader in her left eye, Amaterasu in her right eye, and Susanoo as a symbol of her mastery beyond those two eyes. Atsumi awakened her Susanoo once she started using her Mangekyõ with both eyes, a trick that drains more of her chakra than usual. She uses this technique only in dire situations as she cannot afford to disable her Byakugan for a long period of time or her vision might deteriorate. Atsumi also uses a distinct ocular jutsu called Kamui which creates a barrier, within which a depression appears and sucks in all that is trapped within the barrier to another dimension. Byakugan Atsumi has her Byakugan awakened in her left eye since she is a direct decendant of the Hyūga clan which granted her a penetrative vision in a near-360° around herself. She mastered her Byakugan at a very young age with the help of her mother. She is able to perform jutsu using both her Sharingan and Byakugan at the same time. Taijustsu With the Byakugan, Atsumi could see individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. Using the Hyūga's signature Gentle Fist fighting style, she could attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Because the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, debilitating and even fatal damage can be done just as easily. While Gentle Fist strikes are by default difficult to defend against, Atsumi’s speed, precision, and general taijutsu prowess made her especially formidable at close range, requiring opponents to keep their distance if they hoped to compete with her. Even at a distance, however, Atsumi's Byakugan as well as Sharingan and keen reflexes made her difficult to hit. Intelligence Atsumi is very intelligent, having earned top grades in her Academy class and graduating at a very young age. In battle, Atsumi is solemn and observant; she thinks very quickly and remaines calm in a fight, enabling her to respond with maximum efficiency and with the smallest likelihood of misjudging circumstances. She is observant and quick to react to her opponents’ actions. She devises strategies that aren’t too risky in short amounts of time while staying on the defensive side at times. Stats Relationships Itachi Uchiha As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Atsumi had known Itachi ever since she was born due to him being a prodigious shinobi. As a child, Atsumi mainly trained with Itachi when her father was busy along with his brother, Sasuke. Itachi was known to take care of her like an older brother, the same way he would care for Sasuke. After the Downfall of the Uchiha Clan, she travelled alongside Itachi, outside the knowledge of the villagers in Konoha excluding the Hyūga clan and Hokage. Atsumi had developed a deep sense of respect and care for him following the massacre, knowing the truth behind it. Her Will of Fire had changed to protecting him at all costs since he sacrificed so much for the sake of a village “that openly hates him”. Atsumi was known to be playful and full of joy, an act she put up especially for Itachi to cheer him up and make him less emotionless than he already was which contradicts her natural calm and aloof personality which is seen by every other person she met excluding her clan members and close friends. At times, she behaves like a mother, nagging him for not taking care of himself since he has a disease; a fact which made her reluctant to go back to Konoha and leave him behind. He often got scolded by her for teasing her about her feelings for Sasuke, a fact well known throughout the whole clan at a time. Atsumi considers Itachi her older brother and calls him “brother” as he took care of her after the Uchiha clan massacre. When confronted about her affiliation with Itachi, Atsumi simply stated that she trusts him with her life. Even after witnessing him kill her family as well as other clan members, she trusts him completely, partially due to the fact that her mother told, right before dying, that she should not trust anyone but Itachi from that point onwards, as well as her own developed trust due to the strong bond she shared with him. Itachi cares immensely for her as a younger sister. Even before dying, Itachi had told Atsumi that his time was near and devised a special plan to keep her safe even after dying; which was his red Akatsuki ring which he had designed to hold the remainder of his chakra and continue generating it for as long as Atsumi wears it. He programmed his ring to release his chakra into her body if she were to get weakened or injured and would recharge after three days to be used again. This ring has become an asset in battles against strong opponents for Atsumi since using her Susanoo rapidly decreases her chakra level. Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke and Atsumi have been close friends since the very early beginnings of their life. She shares a strong bond with him as a close companion. Due to their close relationship, both of them had developed feelings for each other at a very young age; a fact acknowledged by many of her clan members especially Itachi as he frequently teases her about it. She is known to the only person Sasuke would never try to harm at any cost, no matter the situation. Atsumi has openly admitted Sasuke as being her biggest weakness since she is unable to take part in any mission involving a pursuit against Sasuke as it will cause her to protect him at all costs. This eventually lead to her identity as an Uchiha being exposed and her getting attacked by group of Anbu at the orders of Danzõ Shimura. Even after leaving Konoha, Atsumi would often disguise herself and keep an eye on Sasuke to make sure he is safe and attack from a distance towards anyone that posed a threat to him while trying to keep her identity hidden as Sasuke thinks she was killed along with everyone else. She would mainly report any potential dangers to Itachi. When Sasuke left Konoha to join Orochimaru, he had come across Atsumi, not knowing it was her and decided to attack. However, as soon as she started using her jutsu, he recognised her fighting pattern instantly, blowing her cover. Since that moment, Atsumi made frequent visits to Sasuke to ask him about his health as well as train with him. Sasuke trusts Atsumi the most out of every person he knows. Even when Orochimaru disclosed her secret about being with Itachi, he realised that she must have her reasons and refused to betray her to be used as an subject of experiment due to her having two different and powerful Kekkei Genkai. Though feeling betrayed since he considered Itachi an enemy, he protected her at all costs by posing as a distraction while she ran away but not before finally admitting his feelings for her. Sasuke is known to risk his life for Atsumi in almost any given situation like when he had to expose himself to being mortally injured to protect her from getting hurt when she fell unconscious after using her Susanoo. After the death of Itachi, Atsumi became depressed and made frequent trips outside the village just walking around almost walking into an ambush nearly seven times only to be saved by Sasuke every single time. Sasuke would use his Sharingan at times to track her chakra only to find her being attacked while in a vulnerable state. Sasuke would mainly take time to just sit and console her as well as apologise to her; an act which caused him to get yelled at since he doesn’t need to feel sorry for anything since it was Itachi’s plan all along. Atsumi on the other hand would try to cheer up Sasuke since he was hurt more by the situation. As acknowledged by Kakashi, Sasuke is the only known person to be able to cheer her up and the only person she feels comfortable to open up with about Itachi’s death. Sasuke is known as a reason for her sadness but at the same time, he is the biggest and only reason for her happiness. Akatsuki Atsumi was a hidden member of the Akatsuki, carrying out her missions from behind the scenes and was not in any criminal records. Although she was a spy for Konoha who had infiltrated the Akatsuki along with Itachi, she had a good friendship with most members which included Itachi’s partner, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi. She would usually joke around with them every time they didn’t have a mission to do. She was known to be even less serious than Tobi among the Akatsuki members as she acted playful and childish at times, taking pictures with them which resulted in an album full of memories. However, they knew not to mess with her and acknowledged her a strong opponent. Atsumi had developed a bond with those few members of the Akatsuki and showed signs of great sadness upon discovering their deaths. On the other hand, the Akatsuki members, especially Sasori would often try to take care of her (not before trying to turn her into one of his puppets) and developed a strong friendship with her as they would usually sit down and talk about their parents and how much they missed them. Neji Hyūga Neji was a close friend of Atsumi since they were technically from the same clan and were also cousins since her mother was the daughter of the Hyūga Elder. Atsumi would usually train her Byakugan with Neji when they were children. After the Uchiha Clan Massacre, the Hyūga clan was informed of the safety of Atsumi and they plan of having her return as a Hyūga after a few years to ensure her safety. After returning to Konoha, Neji made sure Atsumi felt safe and secure as well as helped keep her identity safe. Due to them being close friends, Atsumi never really felt like an outsider and become comfortable around the rest of the young shinobi also known as Konoha 11. Neji knew exactly about her habits and behaviour enough to fool them into believing that she really was a secret member of the Hyūga clan. He would usually be the first one to notice when she felt upset and often sit and listen to her problems for hours. He was also the one to bring her to see her old home which was left abandoned. Neji showed great respect towards Atsumi and vowed to keep her secrets safe, not revealing anything until Atsumi disclosed her identity herself. He was also the first to defend her when she was accused by Ino and Sakura of being a spy for the Akatsuki which was contrary to the truth causing Atsumi’s identity to be exposed to Danzō while the rest of the village was simply cnfused by who she really was. which lead him to be on guard at all times in case Danzō was to attack. He, alongside Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru were the only ones that fought against 17 Anbu Black-ops as well as Danzō himself __FORCETOC__ Category:DRAFT